My Turn In Hell
by sora12212
Summary: Mamodos are suddenly disappearing, what is happening to them? Their books are gone too, some people think their mamodos ran away, others think that they were burned when they weren't looking, but when Zatch unexpectantly disappears, Kiyo tries to find out
1. New Specimen

**Okay, I got this idea while I was putting my dog in his cage. This thought ran through my head.**

**"You know, this cage is big enough to held Zatch...Hrm...I wonder, since...Oh! PERFECT FANFICTION IDEA! 8D" But you know me, it's my averrage kidnapping story. XD**

**It was a really weird thought, then I put that funny face on, and my dog's like, "Wut?"**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell! I FRIKIN DON'T.**

**LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY.**

* * *

"Ugh, day in, day out it's like this, how come I never get this _right?_"

A frustrated girl pounded her fist on the desk. "All my research is right, but I can just never perform the procedure right! And human experimenting is illegal I guess. I need...something human, but yet not human."

The girl had very long brown hair, at least reaching down to her tailbone. She was a bit of a flat-chest, and wore a lab coat, over a little green and white dress. She had a curl on the right side of her bangs, and she wore black flats.

She had a name tag too, it read, "Dr. Tsukii Hikarea"

"I need to take a walk..." She mumbled, she left all her papers, and all her research on the table.

* * *

"Give us your book, and nobody will get hurt."

A large man with a timid-looking mamodo glared at Zatch and Kiyo, and they glowered back.

"Kiyo, that mamodo doesn't look like he wants to fight..." Zatch whispered to his book owner.

"Yeah, we'll take advantage of that..." Kiyo looked at Zatch. "I want you, to distract both of them, and dodge every attack, make _yourself _look easy to hit, but you move away at the last second, that'll take their attention away from me, and then go after you. Got it?"

"Yeah! GWAAA!" Zatch jumped into the pond, since they fought in a deserted field, Zatch landed in the pond, water flew everywhere. "Try and hit me! Try and hit me!" Zatch taunted playfully, making faces while doing so.

"Grr..._PREMRA_!" The man shouted angrily, the tiny little mamodo, who wasn't higher than Ponygon, shot tiny arrows, that looked invisible through the air.

Zatch jumped and landed in the pond, swimming at a very fast speed, from catching so much yellowtail.

"Grah...That stupid brat! _PREMRA!_" He shouted again, and the tiny needle-like spikes shot out.

Kiyo snuck past them, getting behind the man, "Just a little closer..." He murmured under his breath. He then snatched the book. "Zatch!" He called out, getting the little mamodo's attention.

Zatch looked at his book owner, and saw Kiyo throw the yellow book up, he concentrated on it, knowing what was going to happen.

"_ZAKER!"_

Blackout...

* * *

Tsukii sighed as she took step after step in the familiar forest. She used to play in these woods when she was a child, but her childhood is gone now, she has more important things to worry about.

Suddenly she saw a bright yellow light ahead, she jumped. "What the?" She sprinted towards the light, and looked at the scene before her, a book was in the air, being electrocuted.

The source of the electricity was a...boy! She gaped in suprise at how he did this, another young boy, except he was much older, held a red book, and looked proud, and triumphant.

Another child was disappearing, but she seemed happy, Tsukii wondered why. A middle-aged man was cursing at the two boys, then ran away, weeping like a baby.

The blonde, small child stopped shooting lightning from his mouth, and he ran forward, and hugged the older boy.

"That boy isn't human...Perfect specimen..." Tsukii murmured, taking a picture, with her cell phone, she looked at the picture and studied the both of the boy's features.

"To experiment on..."

* * *

**GRAH. ANOTHER ONE OF MY BORING OPENINGS, WHERE THE PERSON STALKS THEM, THEN THE PERSON KIDNAPS THE "SPECIMEN", THEN TORTURES/EXPERIMENTS.**

**Are you wondering, what Tsukii researches? Tell me your guess! Next chapter will have epic action!**


	2. Gone

**Hehe! I'm so excited to start this story, LET'S BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ZATCH. BELL! I DON'T! I DON'T REALLY KNOW THE NAME OF THE GUY WHO OWNS IT, BUT THAT GUY OWNS IT, AND HE'S FRIKIN AWESOME, PLEASE TELL ME HIS NAME! So I can tell him how kickass he is. :3**

* * *

"Alright, so a small child, wearing a black and blue cloak, blonde hair, and amber eyes, seems pretty easy to spot."

Tsukii had stayed up all night wondering and trying to find out what that little boy was the other day, she had an empty cup of coffee next to her, and there were dark circles under her eyes, she held her forehead on her hand as she checked her research.

"Good, now all I need to do is find him, and find out what he is." Tsukii smiled, I can finally sleep, I need it." She walked out of the room, slouching.

* * *

Kiyo trudged along the sidewalk, Zatch skipping happily next to him, you wouldn't know, even if you guessed a million times, that he was a demon that could shoot lightning out of his mouth, he looked like a normal, playful child.

Kiyo glanced at him, he was singing a song about something called, "Praying Mantis Joe" or whatever, wasn't that the name of his favorite TV show? He sighed quietly and walked on.

he stopped in front of a convenience store. "C'mon Zatch." He called out, even though he was already next to him, Kiyo was just going to get some soda, then leave. As he put his hands in his pockets, he walked through the store, quiet music played in the background, he assumed Zatch was behind him, the high-school student opened up the door.

* * *

Zatch giggled quietly, he looked at the giant wall of candy, his eyes glowing with satisfaction. "Heeeheee..." He laughed. He had snuck away in the store while Kiyo wasn't looking, and came here. "I wonder if they have yellowtail flavor..." He murmured.

When he was about to grab a candy that reminded him of yellowtail, he felt a sharp pain in his upper back, it dazed him, he saw several stars, and swimming yellowtail. He fell backwards, the last thing he felt was being picked up, and carried away...

* * *

Kiyo took the bag with the six pack sodas in it. "Thank you, have a nice day!" The cashier waved his tiny hand, the asian smiled happily.

"You too!" Kiyo called back politely. "Zatch! It's time to go! Leave everything here!" Kiyo hooked the plastic bag on his shoulder, when he didn't get a response, he looked through the aisles, not the seeing the little mamodo, he checked the bathrooms, but he wasn't there either.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir, but did you see my...little brother walk out the door, or something?" Kiyo asked the asian frantically.

The man frowned. "Uhh...No, sorry...I was inside, getting supplies, I'm so sorry, sir." The man had depression lines floating above him.

"Uhh, it's okay, I'll find him, probably saw an ice cream truck or something." Kiyo smiled worriedly, and ran out the store.

"I wish I was right..." Kiyo muttered.

* * *

**Sorry, this wasn't as exciting as you probably thought it was gonna be, it was gonna be WEIRD, and make me look like, a SCARY MOLESTING RAPIST or whatever, a stalker, if I made the kidnapping more...dramatic.**

**I made a pretty dramatic kidnapping in "Bloody Ropes"**

**It made me look like a scary stalker, but I can make really good kidnappings when I want too, I just, held back a bit, I'm sorry...TT~TT...**

**And yes, if you were wondering, Zatch was knocked out by Tsukii.**


	3. No Clues

**Yaaaayy! I don't what those things are that you put on dog's leaches sometimes, those silver hook things, I'm just gonna call it a clip lock.**

**Disclaimer: MAKOTO RAIKU OWNS THIS! I DON'T, I'M JUST AN OVERLY-OBSESSED FANGIRL.**

* * *

Kiyo dropped the soda as soon as he entered the doorway, he ran upstairs, not caring about the things he bought anymore. The high-school student sprinted upstairs, threw open his door, and froze.

His book was still there.

"Phew..." Kiyo breathed. He thought whoever took Zatch might have at least taken his book too, so whoever took him might not know of the mamodo battle. He looked inside it, trying to see if it was a fake or not.

"Seems real...Huh...Damn, there's no clues of who, why, or how he took him, I don't know where this person lives, I don't even know if this is a person...Zeno? No, he would've burned his book too, Penny? Again, burning the book. Naomi? Maybe, but how could have she known we were going to the convenience store? Dammit! I need clues!" He growled, banging his fist on the table with frustration.

* * *

"W-where am I...?"

Zatch slowly opened his round amber eyes. His vision was fuzzy at first, but then it soon transitioned to focus.

The little mamodo saw bars, thin, metal bars. He quickly pulled himself up, and looked around, there were other cages in the same room, he was in a particularly small one, he could only crawl a couple inches, and he couldn't stand up.

He flet a scratch on his neck, "Ow..." Zatch muttered, he felt a rusty chain rub against his neck painfully. A tag on his collar read, "#17"

Zatch rattled the bars. "Hey! Hey! Where am I? Where's Kiyo? Why am I here?" Zatch called out to anybody, he hated being alone, it made him scared.

Then the door swung open violently. A woman that looked almost exactly like a doctor walked walked towards Zatch, her eyebrows scrunched together from irritation. "Don't make so much noise! It's so late! I'm _TRYING_ to sleep!" The brown haired woman gripped Zatch's cage and flipped it over. "You brat!" She snarled, she flipped over the cage to its side. Poor Zatch flipped over and slammed into what used to be the top of the cage.

"Now go to sleep, it's almost 2!" Tsukii snapped.

"Why did you do that? Where's Kiyo?" Zatch asked, then he clenched his fist. "You didn't hurt him did you?" He added through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't even know who the hell that is. So go to sleep, we begin researching tomorrow." She spat. Before she turned around though, Zatch caught her nametag, it read, "Tsukii Hikarea"

"Tsukii..." Zatch murmured. He pushed himself back, hugged his legs, and hid his head down in his knees.

* * *

Bright light flooded the room. Zatch yawned as he blinked open his round, adorable eyes.

All of it came back in his memory now. Last night a mysterious lady came in here, and knocked me over. Then told me to go to sleep.

His thoughts were interuppted when a familier girl came the room. She had a chain attached to a clip lock. Tsukii walked up to Zatch's cage. The blonde mamodo scooted to the very corner of the cage and cowered in the darkest part.

Tsukii sighed, she attatched the clip lock onto his collar and yanked him out. "Stop being such a baby, I had newborn puppies that were braver than you were!" The scientist snarled. Zatch held his hands over his head in fear.

She tugged him forward, and Zatch dared to ventured forward. "W-why do I have a collar? A-and w-why did you attach a-a chain to i-it?" Zatch stammered, shivering.

"Because, I don't know if you'd run away, that would be youe first instinct wouldn't it? Fight or flight, and judging by your behaviour, you'd rather flight." Tsukii stated. They walked into a room that looked a lot like a doctor's office. He was lifted onto a bed, and little shackles were clamped on his wrists.

Zatch didn't care how weird the chains on the BED were, he was just worried about what she was pulling out.

A scalpel.

* * *

**STUPID ENDING! *waves tongue around in anger***

**But I found a new profile picture! It's the goddamn cutest Zeno you'd ever see!**

**See you later!**

**A SCALPEL? DUNDUNDUN.**


	4. Fade

**MUST...UPDATE! Aww! Poor Majiro...Zatch is SO pissed off. *looks at Brago* ...o_o...YOU'RE GONNA GET YOU AAASSSS KICKED.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL, ALL CREDIT GOES TO MAKOTO RAIKU, THE AWESOME GOD HERE.**

* * *

Zatch pulled back a little, the chains refusing him to let him go farther then a couple inches. "Wh-what are you gonna d-do to me?" Zatch whimpered.

As Tsukii took step after step forward, her shoes clicking on the linoleum floor.

Zatch pulled back so far that he held his hands forward because the chains still held him on the table. Tsukii tested the sharpness of the scalpel and gasped through gritted teeth when a small amount of blood squirted out. "Ack! Good."

She reached forward and Zatch yelped as he ducked and crawled forward as much as he could. "Don't! What are you doing?" He yelled out frantically.

"I'm testing your blood! It's just a poke!"

"Then use a needle!"

"You'd probably just be as scared of that as you are with this one! Besides, I need a significant amount!"

"NONONONONONOOO!" Zatch screamed.

Tsukii had had enough of this. She stomped forward, jerked the collar of his dark blue cloak, and held him up as high as he could go, she ran the scalpel smoothly over his arm, and Zatch screamed, both in fear and pain.

Tsukii took a caspule, and let the blood trickle into it, once it was at its brim, she shut it was a rubber lid.

"Why didn't you do that with that tube and the needle? It would've been less painful!"

"To tell you the truth, I don't have those, I've been losing money rapidly, so I need to get money donated over to me so I can get more supplies, and improve my research."

Zatch sat down, looking at his arm, there was a very long cut, it was sickening to look at, so he just looked away.

Before long, the scientist unlocked Zatch's shackles and clicked the chain on. He followed both hesataintly and quickly. He hoped greatly he was going back to his cage.

His prayers were answered when he was shoved roughly back in the small dog cage. Zatch gripped his injured arm and scrambled to the corner, trembling in fear.

Tsukii huffed. "You're such a chicken."

She shut his cage and locked it, Zatch immeadiatly crawled to the back of the cage and hugged his legs, trembling, and trying to grip his injured arm at the same time.

Tsukii scoffed and walked out of the room.

Zatch began to silently cry, letting the tears fall freely down his face, some of them seeped into his cut, and he yelped when the sharp sting would prick him. "K-Kiyo..." He sniffled, he pressed himself harder against the bars, letting the night, swallow the entire room up.

* * *

Zatch finally opened his eyes when the sunlight scorched his eyelids, getting up, everything returned to him, and instantly felt a deep sadness.

"Looks like you're awake."

Zatch would've jumped ten feet in the air if he weren't held back by a dog crate.

He whirled around to see an all-too-familiar face, one he didn't want to see again.

"You're friend...Kiyo, right?" Tsukii leaned in towards the cage, a taunting smile of her face.

"Kiyo?" Zatch felt a smile want to crawl on his face, but he held it back, just in case.

"Yeah, apparantly I did a few tests on him, and he's not as strong as you are, but yet you're younger, weird huh? Well, I performed a simple test on him, and he just..." She let the word hang in the air for a dramatic effect.

"Died." She concluded, showing her teeth a bit in a grin.

Zatch felt every nerve in his body implode, and involuntarily, tears of rage and deep depression spilled off his face in overwhelming and abnormal amounts. "Kiyo? D-dead!" He whimpered.

"Yes, he's dead."

Zatch stopped, everything literally, just froze, and his eyes seemed now faded and distant, giving him an expressionless look.

Tsukii unlatched the cage and hauled the blonde mamodo out, bringing him into the oversized prison cell of a testing room.

* * *

**CLIFFEH. HEHEEE...**

**And this entire idea WASN'T based on Maximum Ride, I didn't know it even EXISTED when I published this, so let's see if I can do this.**

**Any similarities or comparisons associated with Maximum Ride, is not intended by the author.**

**I don't think I got that even REMOTELY right.**

**Poor Zatch, his eyes became faded, that's not good.**


	5. Company

**GRK, NO MORE ENGLISH SUB ON YOUTUBE, I DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO ZENO'S SPANISH VOICE, IT'S JUST, WEIRD~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, any similarities in the story are not intended by the author.**

**Let's begin~...Sorry tired, it's 12:10 right now, and I'm tired from typing all night.**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo walked around the city, his hands in his pockets. Where? Where could his mamodo have gone? It was just too much of an overwhelming thought. His thoughts were interuptted by something else.

Someone was running down the sidewalk, someone familiar...

Kiyo squinted his eyes. He knew who that was...

"Dufort!"

The platinum blonde stopped, and looked at Kiyo.

Dufort walked slowly over to Kiyo, Zeno wasn't with him, which wasn't that suprising.

"Uhm...H-have you..." Dufort stopped, wondering if he should go on.

Kiyo cocked his head to the side. "Dufort, tell me what's wrong."

He blinked, nodding. "Have you seen...Zeno, anywhere? He's been gone for, like...a week, and he's never been gone that long before..." Dufort uttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

The high school student's breath hitched in his throat. That was the same time Zatch disappeared, could it really be...?

Dufort looked at Kiyo again. "Zatch disappeared the same time?"

* * *

Zatch clutched his legs, crying silently.

The moonlight lit up the room dimly, it gave a silver brightness to the room.

Kiyo was dead.

He didn't want to believe it, and he's not one hundred percent sure he's _really_ dead...But somewhere, deep down, he knew he was dead.

Zatch almost didn't notice the door swing open, Mrs. Hikarea hauling a small figure, and stuffing it in the cage next to Zatch. The lightning blonde looked up just a little, to see who it was.

The person's hands were tied behind his back, white mantle, silver hair...It was Zeno!

When Mrs. Hikarea walked out of the room, Zatch shifted to sitting on his knees. "Z-Zeno? Are you awake?" Whispered Zatch, when he got no response, he assumed he was dead, and even more sorrow struck him. But no, Zeno's chest rose and fell slowly and peacefully, he was sleeping, or knocked out, or SOMETHING. Just not dead.

Zatch sighed, getting back into his original position, and soon, he cried himself to sleep.


	6. Insults

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner, I've been trying to update a whole heck of a lot of stories at once, and it's been really hard, plus the fact I don't get much time on a computer. My DSi letms me read stories on here, (thank God, I can't survive without this site) but not update.**

**Ri has given me permission, (THANK YOU RI, I LOVE YEW~ X3) to base this story off one of her chapters of "Trust" called "The End of the Beginning is the End" Or something rather. I think the chapter is somewhere in the forties, I suggest reading that story, very well written!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, it all belongs to Makoto Raiku! I also don't own Maximum Ride, for I mention it in this chapter. XD**

**Now, without any further ado, I bring you the chapter-you-have-been-waiting-too-long-for!**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh, what?"

Zatch opened his eyes, he felt more groggy than usual, that usually happened when he slept better than for a few days. Why? He looked around, and instantly caught the site of the albino next to him.

Does Zeno turn in his sleep? He must've. He faced Zatch this time, last night his back was to Zatch, half of Zeno's face was lying on the on the ground. He slept very peacefully. It was actually a little cute.

Zatch gave a small smile, more to himself than to Zeno, he reached through the bars of the cage to pat Zeno very softly on the head, not to wake him up. Zatch didn't even touch him, but was close when Zeno's eyes shot open.

The lightning blonde yelped in fear and pulled his hand back as though Zeno would bite him.

"What the hell? Where..." Zeno pushed himself up to his knees, which was a little difficult, having his hands behind his back. "Where am I? Who the hell put me in here, because they are going to die soon." He growled, looking around.

Zatch gulped and tried to poke Zeno in the shoulder. But Zeno turned to face him before he could. "What?" It wasn't harsh and snappy, but the tone still scared Zatch.

"We're...In...I think a-a science lab."

Zeno scoffed, but it seemed just a little fake. A little. "A_ science lab?" _He asked with a bit of sarcasm.

The younger twin nodded in fear, and looked at the entrance of the room. His eyes widened in horror and he scooted to the darkest, farthest corner away from the door. It swung open, the hinges creaking in protest from the violent opening.

Zeno jumped slightly from the sudden noise, but glared at whoever entered.

"Guess what? I got a call last night from a fellow scientist that worked at the same college as I, and he offered me lots of money to help me with research for one condition, that is to do a new experiment, to take away people's emotions, therefore it takes away war in the world! Isn't that amazing?"

Zatch shivered.

The sharp-toothed albino laughed. "Amazing? You call that amazing? Ha!"

Mrs. Hikarea narrowd her eyes at Zeno. "You have a sharp tongue you got there. Have any more comments you wanna give me before we start the experiment? I was so excited about this that I almost finished the chips last night, all I need is _your_ DNA, child."

Zeno smirked. "I have plenty. Your hair reminds me of chocolate that didn't agree with a person's stomach and it came back up. You're skin reminds me of a toad's, and whenever I look at you, I think of this twisted scientist from a book that Dufort read. What was the book's title? Maximum Ride? Yeah! And the idiotic scientist...? Uhh...Oh yeah! Ter Borcht!"

Mrs. Hikarea rubbed her forehead. "You're quite the talkative one. Unlike that one over there that...Strongly resembles you."

Zeno looked at Zatch. "Do you have a problem with him being my brother? Of course you do. You have a problem with everything. Especially about me. I was just sitting on a tree branch, minding my own buisness, until you shot me in the arm with a shot and a clear liquid in it. Then I woke up in a small cage with my hands tied behind my back and no way of knowing where I am. Damn, if you wanted to rape someone so badly, you didn't have to turn into a child molester!"

Mrs. Hikarea yanked Zeno out of the cage, and clipped the chain onto his collar. She led him into the room that Zatch defined as, "Hell".

She shut the door behind her, and silence followed.

* * *

**Sorry if Zatch is OOC, but if you just lost almost all the things you cared about with no way to get back to them, I bet your personality would change a bit too!**


	7. Cut Off

**Neeeehh! Must update at least once, tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL! Please don't sue me!**

**

* * *

**

Zatch grew worried, and jittery.

He had been in this cage for almost two days with nothing to eat, occasionally, Tsukii would bring a small bottle of water to keep him alive, but ever since the small child got here, he hadn't eaten. It was beginning to show, too.

His brother had been in that room for a very long time. Zatch couldn't tell time here, only by the sun and moon, but it felt like his brother had been gone for hours.

As if on cue, the door swung open, and Zeno was being led by the scientist back to his small cage. Zatch felt relived for his brother being alive, but something was wrong. Zeno struggled fiercely, but something about him was different since he entered the room. What was it? Zatch felt like it had something to do with the experiment. The lightning blonde had been hoping deeply that Hikarea would just be testing his blood.

When the small, albino child was finally forced back in the cage, the scientist closed the cage sharply. "Get me out of here! I'm not a stupid experiment you can play with! You twisted, warped, insane psychopath!" The albino screeched.

"You and your sharp tongue!" Tsukii snarled back, slamming his cage to the side, Zeno crashed into the side, then landed on the bottom. The scientist's voice became dark and serious. "I wonder what would happen if I cut it out." She murmured.

Zatch tried to keep himself from protesting like crazy. Instead he watched the whole scene with frightened eyes.

Zeno shrank back, but just barely. "Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

Tsukii narrowed her eyes. "It's not impossible."

The pale child frowned. He turned away and curled up in the back of the cage. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Tsukii scoffed. "Now you have nothing to say? After threatening to cut your tongue out?"

Zeno still pretended to be asleep.

"Fine, I'll do it."

The albino opened one eye nonchalantly. He then shifted his position, so his back was to Ms. Hikarea.

Then the cruel woman stormed out of the room.

Zatch began to sob softly, he looked at Zeno with a rueful expression. "Z-Zeno...She's really gonna do it...!" He whimpered. The lightning blonde wiped away one of his own tears. Then he sniffed.

Opening one eye, Zeno looked at his brother with care. "It's alright. I'll be fine, don't worry about me, now please let me sleep." Zeno told Zatch.

* * *

The next morning, Zatch almost screamed at Tsukii, as she banged on Zeno's cage loudly. The young boy opened his eyes drowsily. "Ugh, I'm so used to waking up later than this..." He yawned loudly, and stretched. Well, as much as he could in a small cage. "Dufort usually wakes me up at about...Like, ten or something. If I don't feel like getting up, he carries me." Zeno added.

Tsukii rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the story. Now get out."

Zeno blinked adorably, then smiled. "Now?"

"Yes."

Zatch jumped forward and stretched his hand out of the cage. "Please don't cut my brother's tongue out! Please! Please! Please!" He sobbed.

Tsukii glanced at the boy, but otherwise ignored him. She pulled open the cage and pulled the albino out of it. Zatch tried holding his hand out farther, as if he could take his brother away from this horrible place. "Please! Please don't hurt him!"

Zeno looked at his brother and waved his hand. Then the two people entered the lab, Zatch yelling all the way.

* * *

After about five minutes, Zatch was tucked in a ball in his cage, still sniffling softly. He heard some crashes, then yelling and screaming. He picked his head up a little bit. He jumped when the door burst open loudly.

Zatch scooted to the end of his cage to see what was happening. He grinned to the scene.

Zeno was running through the hallway towards his brother's cage, Tsukii trying to keep up, but failing. He jumped up, and began scaling the cages, he unlocked the cage and pulled Zatch out, but apparently Zatch had been trying to get out the second the cage opened, and they both tumbled to the floor.

Not moving for days, it felt weird to Zatch limbs to stand up to full height. The twins stood up swiftly, and made dash for the door on the other end of the hall.

Zatch looked at the albino, and curled his eyebrows upwards. A stream of blood seeped out of Zeno's mouth. Zeno returned the look and silently received the question. He smiled and opened his mouth. His tongue was disgustingly bloody, but just barely hanging in there. It was almost cut out, but not quite.

Well, the most fast healing places on the human body is the mouth.

Suddenly, two men burst through the door that the two boys were about to escape through. Wow, how convenient.

One was old, almost bald, and had round glasses on that reflected the light, not showing his eyes. He was a little short, and wore a white lab coat. He leaned on a cane with most of his weight. This guy was also lame. His partner had bulky shoulders, and an expressionless face, he looked perfectly healthy except for his extremely pale face and occasional violent coughing fits.

Zatch and Zeno literally screeched to a halt. Zeno grabbed Zatch's mantle and jerked him back, running the other way. He also skidded to a halt, but not before being picked up by Tsukii. "Got you." She growled in his face.

Zeno narrowed his eyes, but since he was so close to her face, he decided to do something to her to make her drop him. Only coming up with one thing, he spat at her face. Tsukii squealed and dropped the boy.

The scientist hobbled forward awkwardly, guess he finally figured Zatch and Zeno were cornered, so he could probe them like the sick little thing he is.

Zeno growled and backed himself and his brother up to a cage, he stood protectively in front of his brother, his arms spread out. "Toush him, and die." Zeno's vocabulary was a little messed up from his cut tongue, but at least he was understandable.

The scientist seemed to ignore him, and poked Zeno's face gently. The child swatted it away, and snarled.

The old guy glanced at the emotionless boulder and frowned. The large dude glanced back. Then the scientist turned to Mrs. Hikarea. "Very good, specimen. I was wondering when you would finish your project. It has been awhile now." He croaked.

Zatch looked around, trying to find some way to help his brother. He made eye contact with the huge emotionless guy. He seemed to stare at Zatch with intensity, it was beyond creepy. The man took a step forward, and Zeno instantly turned towards him and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Don't look at him like that, freak!" He snarled, he yelped when a cane came down sharply on the top of his head. The scientist glared at him. "Children shouldn't talk when the grown-ups are." He growled.

Zeno grabbed the scientist's cane and snapped it in half with his knee.

The scientist began to lean on his partner for support. He looked at Mrs. Hikarea. "But if you aren't finished, I'll be glad to assist you." He continued.

The bulky man finally moved, and made a more towards the twins. Zeno tried hitting it away, but it wouldn't budge, instead, he swatted Zeno away instead. Then he firmly got a hold of Zatch's hair and pulled him up slowly.

"Put him down, now!" Zeno yelled, ramming himself into the man, even though it only made him slightly move. He began walking slowly, to not disturb the lame scientist and opened a cage, then placed Zatch inside it, then let got of his hair. The lightning blonde yelped and began rubbing his head.

The older brother began scaling the cages, since his younger brother was placed in a cage at the top. But halfway up, he was plucked off the cages, the bulky man picked up Zeno by the back of his mantle, and placed him in a cage beside Zatch.

"We need to begin immediately. Take the boys to the lab, Mr. Roberts."

The man nodded and took the two cages like kennels, then began following Tsukii to Hell.

* * *

**You guys hate me for giving so much torture...I'm sorry. *starts sobbing***


	8. No Color

****

Lol, Invader Izzy you fill meh heart with happiness! eue

This song I'm listening to is so epic. "Waiting for the End to the Come" by Linkin Park. It's a fitting song for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL AT ALL. Quite impossible. I don't own Maximum Ride either, for I mention it in this chapter.

**

* * *

**"You can place them on the table there." The lame scientist croaked.

Mr. Roberts and Tsukii placed them onto a counter by a sink, nearby the door.

"I finished the chips early last night, we can begin." Tsukii murmured. "Mr. Tamaria." She addressed.

The scientist named Mr. Tamaria looked at the twins. "We'll start the pale one." He began. "He annoys me." He added.

Zatch instantly struck his hand out as far as it would go. "No! No! Please, no!" He cried.

He was ignored, despite his cries, and Zeno would forced out of the cage. He smirked. "Sadistic bastards." Zeno chuckled, grinning. Tsukii growled to herself softly and set the child softly on the table.

"You will be placed under a tranquilizer." The old scientist muttered to Zeno. The albino laughed. "Forget that sadistic lady over there, you remind me of that nerd in Maximum Ride by a long shot." He insulted, as a needle was inserted into the older brother's wrist.

Zatch shrieked and began to feel a warm sensation sliding down his cheeks. "Don't hurt him! Don't touch him! Let us go! Zeno, don't fall asleep!" Were the comments that exploded out of the younger twin's mouth.

Mr. Tamaria glared at Zatch. "Beginning Operation: Emotion Removal." He murmured, motioning for Tsukii to come over.

"No! Don't! Don't touch him! Don't you dare! Don't even think about it!"

By Mr. Tamaria's guidance, Mrs. Hikarea lifted her scalpel.

Zeno was still awake, but his eyelids were falling, he would close them for a couple seconds, but then he would open them again, soon enough he fell into a long, deep sleep.

Zatch almost broke the cage's hinges by how hard he was pressing against the bars. "No! Don't cut him! Don't do it! Please don't! Don't hurt him! He'll hurt you!"

Mr. Tamaria looked at Mr. Roberts. "Step in front of the blonde's cage, I don't think he should see this." He ordered, the man stepped in front of Zatch's cage, completely obscuring his view.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting my brother! Let him go! Stop hurting him!" Zatch screamed.

* * *

After several hours, Mr. Roberts finally sidestepped away from Zatch's cage, and he could finally cold see his older brother.

Mr. Tamaria smiled. "I think this is our first success. We placed the chip deep into the subject's brain, it should work." He cheered.

Tsukii cheered along with him, and Zatch clenched his teeth in anger. How were they so happy when they justhurt somebody? Zatch pushed harder against the metal bars. "You hurt my brother." He growled.

Mrs. Hikarea looked at the lightning blonde. "This is our first success, I think. We may need to watch him, just to make sure."

As if on cue, Zeno opened his eyes, he had a blank frown, he was allowed to rise.

Mr. Tamaria looked at Zeno. "Ah, a minor difference, no problem, doesn't matter." He grumbled.

Zeno turned his head around, observing his environment, he finally made contact with Zatch, and the young child gasped.

Zeno's eyes were completely normal, except all he could see was the pupil, and the black outer layer of the color of his eyes, there was no color, it was Zeno's eyes perfectly, just no color whatsoever. It still had his pupil, and the black, thin line that surrounded the color in someone's eyes, but there was no taunting purple. No white glints of determination. Nothing.

No emotion.

* * *

**Cool cliffeh? :D**


	9. Dearest

****

I have a problem with OOCness, don't I? *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell, I DON'T. I mean, it was probably created before I was born, so how could I own it? Huh? HUH?

**

* * *

**"The color of his eyes are completely gone. But I think he can still see and coordinate like he used to. What's your name?" Mr. Tamaria asked, observing Zeno.

"Zeno."

"Can you see color?" He shot another question.

"Yes."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The lame scientist asked, holding up four fingers.

"Four."

Mr. Tamaria smiled. "He seems normal."

Zeno stood up. Tsukii picked him up, and placed him back into the small kennel. "You're right, he can move fine, I feel so proud it turned out great."

Zatch felt his stomach flip. He gulped down a lump in his throat, his brother's monotone voice reminded him so much of when Zofis took away people's emotions, it was just like this, except more terrible.

"Zeno..." Zatch whimpered.

The older brother looked at him blankly. "Yes?" His voice was so hallow, and almost robotic.

The younger brother didn't get to ask his brother the question, before his cage was opened. "Come out, little boy." Tsukii coaxed.

Zatch felt a weird feeling boil in his stomach, like bile. "You hurt my brother." Were the only words that the young boy could choke out.

Tsukii shook her head. "We didn't hurt him, he's perfectly fine! See?" She gestured over to Zeno, who was staring ahead blankly. She looked back at Zatch, and gave him a reassuring expression.

Zatch narrowed his eyes angrily. "My brother is hurt because of you. You hurt him."

Tsukii reached inside.

The lightning blonde crawled out of the cramped space quickly, surprising Tsukii. She quickly grabbed his collar, and heaved him onto the table. "You bastards! My brother will never be the same! Damn you! Damn you! _Damn you!_" The words soon turned into the most harsh snarl you could hear the child do.

Mr. Tamaria poked Zeno through the cage. "We didn't hurt him, in fact, we improved him."

Zatch growled. "No, you hurt him! Once he's realizes that you hurt him, he'll hurt you!" He snarled.

"We're just going to plant this chip inside your head, it will be very simple! Just like we did to him!" Tsukii held up a small square that had small red markings on it. Zatch shook his head.

"Don't touch him...Don't...Don't...T-touch my...Touch my...Br-brother."

Everyone in the room turned to a small pale boy. Tsukii and Mr. Tamaria widened their eyes. "He shouldn't be saying anything that expresses emotion! He shouldn't care that about his brother!"

Zatch froze, and looked at Zeno. He still had the same blank expression, except tears slid down his cheeks slowly. Zatch smiled, he was fighting the chip inside him!

Tsukii frowned more. "Maybe it needs a minute to kick in..."

Zeno frowned, and his eyebrows tilted down, into an almost irritated expression. "I swear...If you...Hurt him...I-I'll kill all of you...And laugh at your pitiful graves..." He croaked, it was really a struggle for him to say the sentences.

Tsukii shook her head. "This isn't normal, he's straining himself."

Zatch stood up, able to move, since the attention was no longer directed at him.

Zeno blinked, his eyes widened. "Don't hurt him! Don't touch my brother!" He cried.

Zatch clenched his fists. He took a step forward, and slid off the table quietly, still watching his brother, but something about Zeno made Zatch freeze.

The sweat droplets beaded his brother's forehead, and he clenched his sharp teeth, the albino looked as though he was trying his hardest not to explode. "Don't! Hurt! Him!" He yelled each word out.

Then just like that, it was like time stopped, Zeno froze, he slid slowly to the side, like in slow motion, then he hit the bottom of the cage like a dropped item.

there was a moment of silence, before Tsukii opened his cage, and slid the albino slowly, she placed the boy on the table, it didn't look like she noiced Zatch could run out the door right now, but Zatch refused to leave his brother here.

They gathered in a crowd around the pale child, and Zatch tried pushing through them. "Hey! Let me see! He's my brother!"

The adults ignored him, as they tinkered around with Zeno. Zatch got small glimpses, they felt around his wrist and neck, and some pressed gainst his chest gently, at one point, Tsukii slammed onto Zeno's chest, you could hear a soft thump in the room from the impact.

Zatch blinked away tears. "Don't do that! It's hurts him!" He yelled, the lightning blonde jumped as high as he could, and grabbed the end of the table. Zeno lied there, motionless. His eyes wide open, his mouth barely open.

Mr. Tamaria sighed. "He strained the chip too much, it shut down, along with the rest of his brain." He murmured.

Zatch poked Zeno. "Hey...Zeno...Wake up! How could you be sleeping at a time like this?" He whimpered. "Zeno? Wake up..." He shook his brother's shoulder vigorously.

The albino remained emotionless. "Zeno! Hey! Wake up...!"

"Wake up..."

"Wake up..."

Tsukii pushed Zatch out of the way. "Mr. Tamaria, so you're saying it was a success, but the child shut it down?" She asked.

Mr. Tamaria nodded. "He's no more use to us. You can dispose of him."

Zatch shook his head, and hugged his brother's torso. "No! Don't take him away from me! Don't take Zeno away from me!" He cried.

Tsukii narrowed her eyes. "If we keep him here too long it's going to start to smell."

Zatch widened his eyes. "He's...Not..." He shut his eyes tightly and clutched his brother tighter. "Don't touch him!"

Although Zatch couldn't believe it, he just totally lost the last thing in this place that gave him comfort. The only being that made him feel safe and wanted. He reused to believe it, but it was liketrying to knock down a door with a tree trunk.

Zeno was dead.

* * *

**Oh no.**

**Now I'm really gonna get it.**

***puts on armor***


	10. Hope

****

*yawn* I'm tired...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL, JEEZ. IT BELONGS TO MAKOTO RAIKU-SENSEI!

**

* * *

**Zatch hugged his brother tighter, it felt as though the warmth of his older brother's body was already leaving. He whimpered and hugged even tighter.

"Maybe this one won't fight as hard when we plant the chip in him."

Zatch didn't care anymore. He wanted to see Zeno open his eyes and then beat up all of the mean grown ups in this terrible place. He wanted to be comforted by Zeno when he woke up from a nightmare. He wanted to play with him again. He wanted his brother back.

These people had stolen his brother away, ripped Zeno right out of Zatch's hands.

His eyes were closed, tears stained the albino's mantle, and Zatch felt a tugging sensation on Zeno, he hugged tighter, refusing to let go, hands gripped his own arms and pried them apart, forcing the lightning blonde to let go of his older brother.

Zatch opened his eyes, and saw Zeno, much to Tsukii's disgust, being carried away into a seperae door by Tsukii, who was holding Zeno like rotten food.

The younger brother cried silently, as he was placed back on the table again, he was nudged onto his back, and he stared at the ceiling with sorrowful eyes. He wished his could see the sky, maybe he could see his brother one last time before he would disappear through the clouds.

He felt a numb stinging sensation in his wrist, he shifted his head towards the source of the pain, a needle was through his skin, liquid being forced into it.

"You killed my brother. You will someday regret this." Zatch growled.

Mr. Tamaria ignored him.

"In fact, I have a feeling that you'll get exactly what you don't want."

The lame scientist glanced at the boy, and took out the needle.

The substance coursed through Zatch's veins, until he felt extremely tired. Why was he tired? One minute, he was wide awake, next minute, he's really sleepy.

Zatch closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a bad dream, maybe when he woke up again, he'd be in his and Kiyo's room, and it will be morning time, and Kiyo and him could eat breakfast, then they could meet Zeno and Dufort at the park, and they could all play tag together.

Zatch hoped that would happen.

It would be nice to wake up to that.

* * *

**What a short chapter. XD Well, "Epic Battle! Naruto VS. Zatch Bell" should hold you over...**


	11. Plan

****

****

I don't really know how to type out this chapter...XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, MAKOTO RAIKU OWNS IT, CAUSE HE'S AWESOME LIKE THAT.

**

* * *

**

The first thing Zatch felt when he woke up, was a splitting headache, his senses were scattered in his brain, he brought his hand up, to support his head. He didn't care about many more things in the world. After he lost the only people who would shield him from the world, the horrors, the pain, and the pure blood lust of it.

Of course, the blonde mamodo had seen all of those, he'd seen horrors, such as when Zeno took away his memories in that forest so long ago, he'd felt pain, when he risked his life to protect Kiyo from Bari in the brutal battle they never won, and he'd seen pure bloodlust, witnessing Faudo's awakening.

But compared to what he felt after being told about Kiyo getting killed, and seeing Zeno die before his eyes, it felt as though all of it hit the small child at once.

In fact, why didn't he feel any sadness or complete hopelessness now? He felt nothing, a black void.

Why?

Zatch sat up in the cage, at least he wasn't in the experimentation room anymore. He was back in the room where all the cages were lined up.

"The subject's awake."

Zatch turned his head towards the voice, surprisingly, he didn't feel anger or rage at the very person who killed his brother.

Tsukii walked into the front of his cage, tapping it. "Hey, how do you feel?"

Zatch pulled his legs in and hugged them to his chest. "Fine. I feel fine."

How Zatch felt that, he had no idea. He shouldn't feel fine, he should feel depressed, angry, raged, sorrowful, or lonesome. But no, he didn't feel any of that.

She nodded. "Here, drink. I don't want a dead success." She growled, tossing in a water bottle. Mrs. Hikarea turned around, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her sharply.

Zatch sighed and took the bottle. He opened it, and let the liquid slide into his parched mouth, it's been about two days since he last had a drink of water. Before the child could be satisfied, the bottle was emptied.

The lightning blonde slid the top back on, and placed the bottle in front of him. He actually preferred not to have the water, he now craved for more of the liquid, since now his mouth got shortly used to having water spill into it in such a large amount.

He felt a spark in his forehead. Zatch didn't want these scientists to win. He wanted them to lose, they deserve to lose, they killed a young child who had his life ahead of him, most of that child's life was eaten up by selfish deeds and uncaring torture. No love, or playing, no toys, no happiness. He was seven, only seven, and those people didn't care that they killed a child.

They first ruined his brother, by erasing the only thing that made the boy a mamodo, something that wasn't alien, then the young child used his own will to betray the chip, and kill it, then he died, his brain shut down, then they carried his body out like garbage.

Zatch wanted to feel anger, he should've felt anger at this moment, but he didn't. They disrespected the albino's body after he died, they probably just threw the lifeless brother out into a dumpster, not caring what happens to it.

The lightning blonde wanted to avenge his brother. Zatch was going to die of thirst. He will refuse to drink any more water from these people. They will lose their precious test subject, they won't win, they will regret what they did to the twins, and oher children and teenagers to come, not that Zatch knew there were going to be more. He will dump out the water onto the floor once Tsukii left, and place it in front of him, Tsukii will think he drank it.

Then he will die 'for no reason'. Even though it was lack of water.

This plan is a certain to work.


	12. Nothing Left

****

****

This MAY be the final chapter, and yes, Invader Izzy, make a sequel! It'll be GREAT~

And also you guys! I can't follow any of your tiny requests to make Zatch live/escape/bleh because this is BASED off of a chapter of "Trust" written by Rylitah. The End is the Beginning is the End, or something. When the scientists create a war/Kiyomaro and Dufort survive/everyone else DIES, which INCLUDES, Zatch and Zeno, as painful as it is to type their deaths, I must, I can't contradict the chapter~

Just needed to point that out...o3o

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell in any way, shape or form!

**

* * *

**

It had been a couple days since Zatch came up with dying of lack of water, so far, Tsukii saw that he 'drank' the water, whenever she took out the plastic bottle, funny, how she never realized how wet the floor was.

The young child was parched, maybe this was his last day, that was what he had thought, since the day he last drank something. He would have small hallucinations, he knew. He saw Zeno sometimes in a cage next to him, sometime he saw Kiyo, walking by the cage he was in.

At first, the young boy thought they were real, and try to get their attention, but soon enough, he realized they weren't real.

Stupid scientists, he bet Kiyo was smarter than them. He must be, for how stupid they were.

Tsukii would bring water more, seeing his pale figure and weak body. But he would always pour the water out, the lightning blonde barely had any strength to do anything, maybe it was the fact that he was a mamodo, and could survive as long as an average human man would.

The small child felt the side of his cage, cold, iron bars. Maybe he could see his brother again, it would be so nice.

Tsukii walked in, her shoes clicking on the tiled floor, she glanced at Zatch worriedly, his face was pale, and he looked exhausted, his eyes were bloodshot, and he lied on his side sleepily. "Hey, you okay?"

Zatch looked at Zeno's old cage. "Since when do you care?" He murmured blandly.

The scientist frowned. "You look horrible." She growled.

Colorless, bored eyes looked at Tsukii. "My brother looked horrible when you were done with him."

The girl frowned. "I'm surprised you still feel an ounce of grief leftin your heart after what happened. It was his own fault."

Oh, how Zatch wanted to feel anger at that, to retailiate and snarl at her, to tell her insults, but he didn't feel like it. But instead, he sighed. "No, it was your fault for even taking us i the first place. I feel horrible, why shouldn't I look horrible? I bet I would be my happy-go-lucky self if it weren't for you." He croaked.

Tsukii shrugged. "If it's for science, you have to take risks." She closed her eyes.

Zatch turned around, so he faced the wall. "I don't care, you ruined my life, all in three days, you ruined my life. First you took away my book owner, then my dearest older brother, and now you took the only thing I had left, my emotions, and love."

The scientist scoffed. "I don't care, a scientist shouldn't care about the subject's feelings, oh wait, you don't have any feelings."

The lightning blonde looked at her, and shrugged. "Neither do you." He murmured sharply.

Then he closed his eyes, maybe if he feel asleep, he wouldn't wake up."

Tsukii snarled, and let the room in a huff. Zatch sighed, grateful for the peace and quiet.

He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, warm sleep, filled with memories, of Kiyo and Zeno.

* * *

**...**

**Should I make one more chapter? *epic face***


	13. No Longer Listening

****

****

Vocaloids are EPIC. I'm listening to Crime and Punishment~

On other terms...THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, NO EXCEPTIONS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell in an way shape, way, or form.

******

* * *

**

To his wanted dismay, Zatch opened his eyes.

He pushed himself up, and stretched a bit. This was certainly his last day, no doubt. He sighed, wanting his emotions back, if they removed the chip, he could get them back, but the likelihood of that was quite low, quite.

As if on cue, Tsukii and Mr. Tamaria entered the room, Mr. Roberts wasn't with them, Mr. Tamaria leaned heavily on a new wooden cane. "Maybe I had a need to fix a few bugs..." He murmured.

Tsukii placed her hands to her chest. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Tamaria, this was a horrible loss." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Bah, he was just an assistant." He croaked, hobbling towards the door in that awkward way Zatch wished he hated.

The female scientist glanced at Zatch. "Hm. We'll keep in touch, Mr. Tamaria." She waved goodbye as he stumbled out the door. The girl stepped up to Zatch's cage. "How do you feel?" She asked, sliding in a water bottle.

Zatch looked away. "Like a child who was kidnapped and experimented on by a couple of psychos and got his emotions taken away." He mumbled.

Tsukii snorted. "Whatever, forget I asked."

"Why don't you do that? Take away my memories? Zeno did that once."

Tsukii banged her hand on the cage, anger beginning to ficker in her face. "Shut up! I've had a stressful day. So be a good boy and shut up!"

The lightning blonde remained blank. "I don't want to be a 'good boy'. I haven't been a good boy. You have no feelings for a dying boy. No pity or mercy."

The female scientist banged the cage loudly, which hurt Zatch's ears quite a bit. "Do you want me to cut your tongue out, also?" She growled.

Zatch wanted to chuckle at her directionless anger, but he couldn't bring himself to. "You don't think I've been having a stressful week? Funny, before you took me away from my guardian and brother, I was naive, and happy-go-lucky. But it seems I've gotten smarter some, hmm?" He twiddled his thumbs in the pointless conversation, something stirred inside him, once again, he wanted to smile, but he couldn't.

Tsukii grabbed the cage and chucked it at the ground, giving Zatch bruises that wouldn't have the chance to form. The tingling sensation came again, it was in his feet before, now it's making its way to his knees.

"Maybe they put a chip in your head, and the chip only half worked, leaving nothing but anger and cruelty." Zatch shot another comment at her.

Tsukii opened the cage, and thrust her hand, in, gripping the boy's throat, and bringing him up slowly closer to her face.

The tingling sensation was at his hips at this point.

Tsukii narrowed her eyes with anger and intensity at the lightning blonde's colorless and bored eyes. "I think I'm right. you haven't responded to any of my comments."

The brown haired scientist slapped Zatch, his head snapping to the side painfully, his neck still in her fist.

Zatch wanted to grin as the warm tingling feeling reached his stomach.

She threw the boy on the ground, raising her foot to stomp on his neck. But she froze.

Zatch cocked his head on the ground a little, since he was lying on his back. "Can't bring yourself to kill me? Don't worry, it'll happen soon enough."

The female girl gave the boy a look of confusion, as the tingling feeling slithered slyly up to his chest, warmth seemed to engulf him, as Zatch felt his own heartbeat slow, his vision darkened, but he didn't care. Maybe if he died, he'd get his emotions back, and he could see Zeno again.

Tsukii dropped the boy, who fell in a mostly-dead heap on the ground. "You're sick! I finally succeed in my project, and you ruin it, the rpocedure is completely ruined, now that children can find a way to rid themselves of the working chip!" The female scientist shrieked.

Black and white eyes soon closed, he was no longer listening, he didn't care what she said, nor had he ever cared. He just wanted to leave, like the eager little boy he was.

Soon, the yells and protests of the cruel woman were silenced, as Zatch fell into a pool of oblivion, no longer listening.

Ever.


End file.
